Memories
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: After it was all over, after she restored my memories of the time I spent in Castle Oblivion I realised something, those false memories the ones with just me and her, no Riku or Kairi, I liked them better than the real ones. Sora/Namine. One-sided Kairi/Sora.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

First of all, wow, this is a lot more serious than anything I've ever written before. It's my first time writting this kind of thing so remember to tell me what you think of it.

Second of all, as people who have read one of my more recent stories would know I write Challenges. I have three Kingdom Hearts Challenges on my profile, two pure Kingdom Hearts challenges and one crossover, so please check them out and spread the word.

Also I've got an idea for a Kingdom Hearts fic, that I'd like to work on as a collaboration with other people, as with the challenges it's on my profile so please check it out and if your interested PM me!.

So yeah, this is a Sora/Namine fic from there POV's, so enjoy!

* * *

_Sora's POV_

After it was all over, after she restored my memories of the time I spent in Castle Oblivion I realised something, those false memories the ones with just me and her, no Riku or Kairi, I liked them better than the real ones.

* * *

I suppose it all started when Kairi suggested that the two of us go away on the raft together and, well, leave Riku behind, I didn't speak up but I wanted to say yes, I wanted to go away just the two of us, and then the heartless came. When I woke up I searched everywhere for Riku and her, at least that was what I told everyone, I wanted to find her more, I didn't really care about finding Riku, my best friend. And then I reached that Castle, Hollow Bastion and Riku... he betrayed me, like I betrayed him I guess, but when I reached the end , when I found Riku possessed by that FREAK Ansem, I fought for my friend and when he told me the truth about what happened to Kairi, I didn't even think, I used the Keyblade on myself to release Kairi's heart no matter the consequences to me, because, well I loved her. And then when I was restored and I went after Riku, and the worlds started restoring themselves and splitting apart, no matter how much I wanted to go back with Kairi, I went after my friend. And then there was the Organisation and Castle Oblivion, the place that I met her... My angel Namine.

When I climbed the castle and, my memories started changing, despite the fact that I knew my memories were changing, that I knew I was forgetting more than I was remembering, I was happy, happy with those memories of Namine and me playing together. And then when I met Riku again in the castle and we fought, the two of us had always fought and played games about who got to be with Kairi, but in Castle Oblivion and for Namine it was different, even though we'd been best friends since practically birth, even though we'd fought over Kairi a ton of times, but at those moments we fought, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill my best friend just so I could have Namine to myself.

When I reached the islands and discovered the truth about Namine, I felt weird, I thought that I'd been angry or sad about the loss of my memories, but I was okay with it, and then when I defeated the organisation members and rescued Namine, and she gave me the option to go to sleep and regain my memories, I did because, well I didn't know if my feelings for her were real or not, despite nearly every part of me, wanting to keep my fake memories, wanting to keep them and stay with her.

I don't remember much when I was asleep, I don't know anything else really more, than what Riku and Roxas has told me, but I know enough, throughout that year, despite having his own troubles remembering me Riku had tried to find all of my memories and stop the Organisation even Diz, someone who I'd never even met before did everything he could to help me. Roxas and Xion, my Nobody and Replica, sacrificed there very existences to see me restored, and Namine, she stayed by my side the whole time, doing everything she could to see me and my friends wake. But Kairi, she didn't even remember me, I know that she wasn't the only one, that a lot of others didn't remember me either, but well, since it was her it was somehow more hurtful. And then well, I woke up.

When I woke up I was confused groggy, but somehow everything was different somehow, my quest to find Riku and the King, it was somehow more important to me then it was before. Finding them and rescuing them if it was necessary, it was... more important to me then getting back home to the islands. Then when we found the king and he knew where Riku was, I... I didn't push him for information, because well, I felt there was still something missing, something I had to find before I could return home.

When I reached The World that Never Was, I think that was when I finally started to understand, first there was my fight, the one against Roxas, even though Roxas had used his Samurai's to stop Donald and Goofy from interfering, I think I would have stopped them anyway, that fight between the two of us, it was... something I felt I needed to do.

It was after my fight with that man, the one with the eye patch Xigbar, one of the few organisation members I truly hated, due to Ven. That I reached Kairi and found Riku. I... I was so happy at that point that I broke down and tears, it was also then I realised that although I was happy to see Kairi again, I was happier to see Riku, for reasons I couldn't explain, I just didn't love her anymore.

After that fight with Xemnas, where all of us left to go home, and Roxas and Namine appeared, I was overjoyed, when I saw Namine again, I felt like I'd finally found what I was looking for, I was so... happy, I think that's really the only way to describe it.

Soon after that, we'd gone home, and Namine had become one with Kairi again, even though I had no idea why at the time, I was devastated. I spent most of my time in my room at home crying, Riku and Kairi, they well, they didn't know, they thought I was just reconnecting with my parents after being gone for so long, and I asked my parents not to tell.

A message had arrived from the king after a few months. Explaining that adventure the data-me had in the journal and what went on. The King also mentioned his experience going in, and despite all the danger, and everything else, I was jealous, I wished it was me so I could have seen her again.

My Mark of Mastery exam was after this, and the sleeping worlds. When I reached that dream version of the Organisations world and saw Namine again, I think well, I think that's what made me refuse to wake up, because if I could just find her again, I could have had what I wanted just the two of us together always.

When my final journey was complete and everyone was restored, I was, overjoyed, everyone who was suffering had been restored, and more accurately she, was back.

That night, when everyone had left, and it was just the two of us, the two of us were talking and we'll, I kissed her, confessed and asked her out, since she was, and well still kind of is a part of Kairi, she protested and said the two of us couldn't be in a relationship and that my feelings were false, but well she agreed in the end on the condition we keep our relationship a secret. I agreed with, her there was no telling how everyone would act.

I think Ven and Roxas would be the most understanding, the two of them are like the siblings I never had and would understand my decision the most, there both connected to me as well so I think they'd know why I choose this. Xion would be next, I think she already knows, she does look like her after all, whenever she see's the two us together, she looks at us with a degree of disapproval but, with some understanding. Terra and Lea would be the wild cards, I have no idea how they would react to the situation, would they understand or disapprove. I know Riku would disapprove as would Aqua, Riku's always thought the two of us were perfect together and Aqua see's Kairi as some sort of little Sister. And finally Kairi herself would understand the least, she would be heartbroken, devastated, especially considering it's her Nobody.

But as I lie here with Namine in my arms, watching the sunset, I just can't help but not care about all these things and be happy with the moments I get to spend with her.

* * *

_Namine's POV_

When I they forced me to change Sora's memories, I... I only had to include myself, I had to be one of his friends, I didn't have to get rid of any of the others, but I... I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to include Riku or Kairi, I just wanted it to be Sora and me, just the two of us, when the Riku Replica was made and thrown in, that was... the only reason I left Riku in. Sora... I'm so sorry.

* * *

For the first few months after I'd been 'born' nearly every thought I'd had had been about Sora, I knew it was because of Kairi, and well I was jealous of her, jealous of my somebody, not exactly a rare situation amongst Nobodys but it was different for me, I hated that the two of them were so close, for similar reasons as Kairi, I guess I loved him to.

When he first approached Castle Oblivion, despite knowing what those bastards wanted me to do to him, I was overjoyed, I was finally going to meet him. When he rescued me I was so happy, and despite not wanting to, despite wanting to just keep him there with me and all our fake memories of the two of us together, I gave him the option of regaining his memories and forgetting all about me. And he picked that. Despite being heartbroken, I... I still did it, because even if he didn't care for me the way I cared for him, I still wanted him to be happy. I did everything I could to help him, Riku and Kairi so they could return home together.

When we met again, I was so overjoyed, especially since it seemed that even slightly he remembered me as well, and then I became one with Kairi again.

While I was apart of Kairi again I was always watching him, even if she didn't know, I saw how Sora was destroying himself after coming back even though I didn't know why.

Then I was restored, and everyone returned to the Destiny Islands, that night I spoke to Sora, and well he confessed to me, he confessed to me and kissed me, I thought it was a dream at first but... I tried to tell him that it wasn't right, he was supposed to be with Kairi, that all his feelings for me were false but, he kept insisting they were real, and well I agreed, but I couldn't let Kairi find out.

Despite all of this, when I lie here with him, I just can't help but think that all of that doesn't matter, that I could just stay here with him and be happy.

* * *

Nearby a girl with Red hair saw the sight and ran away sobbing.

* * *

Did you like it, dislike it, feel neutral about it? Tell me in a review!

As I said above, please check out my Profile for Challenges and My Collaboration fic idea, plus all my other awesome stories!

Please Review.


End file.
